


Sleepover

by PorcupineGirl



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, In case you'd like to know exactly what you're getting into with those crazy relationship tags, Inspired by Fanart, Jack and Ransom just get it on with assistance from bitty and holster, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sexually and romantically (we can assume), Voyeurism, background shitty/lardo - Freeform, but really Shitty just watches the other four, holsom are like getting their shit together, jack/bitty is the primary and romantic pairing, look yes it's 10K but it really is just porn and more porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcupineGirl/pseuds/PorcupineGirl
Summary: Shitty, Ransom, and Holster are spending the night at Jack's. Bitty's horny and cockblocked, everyone's half-dressed, and now they're all watching porn together. Is there a gay version of a Dear Penthouse letter? Asking for a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tronnie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sleepover](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278838) by Tronnie. 



> Woo boy. So, my second FTH auction fic is currently over 30K and might wind up as long as 50K by the time I'm done, so I needed a bit of a break from it.
> 
> I'd just recently signed up for [Tronnie's](http://tronnies-art-blog.tumblr.com) Patreon, and just as I was thinking I needed a break, they posted [this excellent (and NSFW) piece of fanart, which is now publicly available on Tumblr](http://tronnies-art-blog.tumblr.com/post/158721204866/doesnt-seem-like-this-is-new-to-ransom-and). I'd read a couple group sex CP fics recently and had been thinking about what a fertile ground that is, so when I saw this picture my brain was just like MUST FIC IT.
> 
> So... a week or so later, here you go. I have no idea how this grew to be 10K, but rest assured, there is no plot to be found in this PWP. Or, rather, as the ever-wise Berlynn Wohl once said, the porn IS the plot. This is one of those fics where I go "I can't believe I'm about to admit to writing this in public" and have to kind of cover my eyes and hit post.

**Holster:** No frogs, no chicks.

 **Shitty:** Lardo's not a chick, man. Come on.

 **Holster:** I don't make the rules! This is a '14-'15 Haus Party Sleepover, only '14-'15 Haus residents allowed.

 **Shitty:** Jack, it's your apartment.

 **Jack:** Wasn't Lardo just complaining about how she's going to be in studio for the next two weeks straight?

 **Jack:** Can she even afford to come down Friday night?

 **Shitty:** Well, no. But that's not the point.

 **Shitty:** It's the principle of the thing. You don't want your party to be misogynistic, do you?

 **Ransom:** Okay, Lardo is technically invited.

 **Holster:** Traitor!

 **Ransom:** But no frogs.

 **Holster:** No frogs!

 **Bitty:** What on earth is going on? I go to take one nap…

 **Jack:** Rans and Holster decided we're having a sleepover at my place this weekend.

 **Bitty:** Well, I was gonna do that anyhow, so…

 **Shitty:** Get it, Bits!

 **Bitty:** Well, I would, if y'all weren't planning to cockblock me.

 **Ransom:** Bro, if you and Jack need some alone time that's fine.

 **Holster:** As long as there's enough alcohol to keep the rest of us busy.

—

Bitty admits, he's a little bit frustrated. His and Jack's schedules have not been aligning very well lately, and sue him but Skype sex only goes so far. (Yes, Bitty of a year ago would be utterly _shocked_ to hear that Skype sex with Jack Zimmermann is no longer enough to keep him happy, but look, things change.)

He had _plans_ for this weekend. Plans that did not involve three other men spending the night at Jack's house Friday night, but that _did_ involve some really nice knotwork he's been practicing that Jack is going to look just incredible in. Sure, there's Saturday night. And it will be fun to have the old gang at Jack's place for a bit. But when you haven't been in the same room as your ridiculously sexy boyfriend for nearly three weeks, an extra day is _agony_.

He gets out of class before Ransom and Holster on Fridays, so he manages to head down a couple hours early. Unfortunately, he knows, Jack won't be home yet, but Bitty can certainly get some baking done.

He's got his music up loud as he puts another sheet of cookies into the oven, so he jumps when he stands up and suddenly there are hands on his waist.

"My goodness, Jack, warn a boy— _ohhhh_." His complaint is cut off by the feeling of teeth and tongue on the side of his neck, and he tilts his head in encouragement. "Oh my, yes, do that."

Jack chuckles as his hands slip up under Bitty's shirt.

"I missed you," he says, his lips just nearly touching Bitty's ear. "A lot." The vibration of Jack's low voice and the tiny puff of air as he speaks send a shock down Bitty's spine, right to his sad, neglected dick.

He spins around and gets a fistful of Jack's thick hair, pulling him down into a messy, desperate kiss. When Jack moans into his mouth, Bitty tightens his hand in Jack's hair. He's pleased when this has the expected result of making Jack pull him even tighter against his body.

Jack backs him up against the center island, gets his hands under Bitty's ass, and lifts him up to sit on the countertop. Bitty spreads his knees and grabs haphazardly at Jack's shirt to drag him closer, close enough that he can get his legs wrapped tight around him. Jack immediately rolls his hips, and Bitty can feel every inch of his hardness through the athletic pants he's worn home from practice. Later in the weekend, there will be time for drawing things out, for slow builds and measured touches and finesse. Right now, Bitty is completely unashamed to grind against his boyfriend in pure desperation, chasing their orgasms before—

_bang bang bang_

Jack's hips don't stop moving against Bitty's, but he lets loose a string of what Bitty recognizes by now as weirdly-religious Quebecois swear words. Bitty groans in frustration as their friends bang on the door again, followed by—

"YOOOOOOOO CAN YOU GUYS EVEN HEAR US OVER BITTY'S MUSIC?"

"JAAAAAACK! OPEN UP!"

"Perfect excuse, baby," Bitty says into Jack's ear, his nails sliding down the back of Jack's neck. "Can't hear 'em over the music. Oops, too bad."

_bang bang bang_

Jack sighs and finally stills, though he doesn't move away from where they're pressed up against each other as tightly as possible.

"It's gonna take me twice as long to come with all that noise," he complains as Ransom and Holster shout further pleas to be let in. "We can't make them wait for like ten minutes."

Bitty whines, then pulls back enough to make a pouty face. "They're early, it's their problem."

Jack looks nearly as pouty, but he puts a little space between them. "They're guests, I can't just leave them out there," he says, though he doesn't sound happy about it.

"For once in your life, be a _rude_ Canadian, sweetheart," Bitty says, even as he knows the battle is lost. "Look at it this way—being polite to them means you're bein' terribly rude to your boyfriend. Gettin' me all worked up like that and then leaving me hanging. Rude!"

Jack gives him a devilish grin, even as he moves to the side and out of the V of Bitty's knees. He adjusts himself in his pants, though he definitely still has a bit of a bulge, then leans forward to murmur into Bitty's ear.

"Think of it as edging."

Bitty smacks his arm. "That only works if I'm gonna get to come tonight and you know it. If I have to wait until they all leave tomorrow it's not edging, it's blue balls."

Jack snickers as Bitty hops off the counter and adjusts himself as well. Ransom and Holster are still banging on the door.

" _We hear you, we hear you, give Jack's neighbors a damn break, will you?_ " He calls out as he runs some cold water and splashes it on his face. He flicks some at Jack for good measure.

The timer goes off as Jack wipes at his face and heads toward the door, so Bitty hangs back to take his cookies out of the oven. By the time Ransom and Holster have thrown their bags and jackets haphazardly in Jack's entryway and made their way into the kitchen, the situation in his pants is even respectably under control.

Shitty arrives half an hour later, and they call the Thai place down the street for takeout. ("You're not cooking, Bits?" "I made the two of you dinner twice this week and I made two pies, a batch of cookies, and a cake for tonight. I am not a machine, Justin Oluransi.")

The next two hours are full of food, beer, and Mario Kart. The five of them somehow manage to turn Jack's living room floor into a giant nest of sleeping bags, pillows, beer, bros, and video games. They change into pajamas somewhere in there, and then someone suggests Strip Mario Kart and soon they're all just down to their shorts (including Shitty, who is the best player but had to put _on_ an item of clothing every time he lost).

Shitty stops playing because he refuses to put any more clothes on than he's already got, preferring instead to hold court to his captive audience. Somehow what starts out as a rant about his professor's take on _Flynt v Ohio_ morphs into a commentary on the ethics of the porn industry and eventually winds up as an excited account of the feminist porn sites Lardo has recently gotten him hooked on.

"Bro, don't feminists _hate_ porn?" Ransom asks while Jack and Holster are battling it out on the Rainbow Road. "How can that stuff not completely suck? I mean, besides by not sucking enough?"

"There is plenty of sucking to be had, my friend," Shitty replies.

"But isn't giving a blowjob, like, inherently degrading?" Ransom asks.

Bitty snorts as he finishes off his third beer. "What kind of straight nonsense is this?"

"I didn't mean _I_ think it is," Ransom argues.

"Sure, in mainstream hetero porn where the person giving the blowjob never gets their own orgasm," Shitty explains. "Except, like, a really fake one while she's doing something else that in real life would only feel good to the guy. In this shit, everyone's pleasure is respected and nobody's treated like an object for others' enjoyment. Unless they happen to be someone who gets off on that, but unlike in mainstream porn they _actually get to get off on it_. Nobody's just doing things because they look good for the straight male gaze."

And that's how the Wii U gets shut off in favor of pointing the web browser of Jack's fancy smart TV to one of Shitty's new favorite sites.

"If y'all're gonna make me watch a bunch of straight porn," Bitty grouses, "I'm gonna have to drag Jack back to the bedroom and make him make noises that'll make y'all very uncomfortable. I don't care how feminist it is."

"Bits, you wound me," Shitty says, hand to his chest. "This site specializes in all sorts of queer porn. In fact, I was going to suggest we check out one of my favorite channels. These three are a male-male-female poly triad in real life, all three of them pansexual. So there's something for everyone, and they've been together for nearly a decade so you can tell they really know each other's bodies and what everyone does and doesn't like. It's beautiful shit, man, and super fucking hot."

The five of them settle into a row against their pillows as Shitty navigates to one of his favorite videos.

"We're all clear on the rules for watching porn with your bros, yes?" Holster says loudly. "Eyes forward. Jerking it is officially frowned upon, but unofficially probably gonna happen anyhow, so just be sure to keep it in your pants and not out on display. Not that that should matter, because we're all keeping our eyes on the screen and not on each other's dicks."

Bitty sighs. "You're really gonna No Homo a bunch of guys getting off in the same room together? Really?"

"It not about No Homoing it, Bits," Ransom replies, "it's just so things don't get awkward after, y'know? It'd be the same rules if Lardo were here."

Bitty frowns at him. These two have this worked out in quite a lot of detail. Exactly how many times have Ransom and Holster watched porn and jerked off together, then tried to pretend it never happened?

"Of course, if Lardo were here," Shitty says as he pulls up the video, "then the actual couples who have actual sex with each other would outnumber the non-couple bros and we'd probably have a very different situation on our hands." He scratches his mustache thoughtfully. "Maybe next party."

Bitty looks over to see Holster staring ahead, wide-eyed. "Shit. What _do_ you do when two of the bros in question are already banging?"

"Well, obviously Bitty and Jack can look at each other as much as they want," Ransom replies.

Bitty glances at Jack next to him, who's been silent this whole time. Jack glances back and then rolls his eyes. He's clearly _not_ getting involved in this discussion.

"So we're all sitting here watching the porn, knowing that they're watching each other?" Holster asks slowly, like he's working out a problem in his mind. "Damn, that's kinda hot."

"Anyhow," Shitty says, "I'm gonna press play, so anyone who is not okay with being in a room with four of his bros, one of whom he may or may not be getting the D from on the regular, all of whom are watching porn and jacking off, leave now."

Nobody leaves.

Bitty has half a mind to just drag Jack back to the bedroom and fuck him while everyone else watches the porn, honestly. It would serve them right, especially if Jack got loud—and he always gets loud when he's got Bitty's dick inside him, unless he's wearing a gag.

Just thinking about it has Bitty half-hard in his shorts, and the video is barely starting. He presses a little closer to Jack, so their arms and legs are touching, and tries to focus on the screen.

The guys in the porn are _hot_. But not in a pornstar kind of way? They're not overly muscled with 0% body fat—not that Bitty minds that, not one bit, not when he's got a professional athlete in his bed. Anyhow, the guys in the porn are fit and toned, but just a little softer than anyone currently in the room. And very pretty face-wise. Bitty appreciates a hot body, but if it's paired with a goofy-looking face it just kills the whole thing for him. These guys aren't as handsome as Jack—or, if Bitty's gonna be completely honest with himself, Ransom—but they certainly give Holster a run for his money. Bitty's not really sure where they'd rank against Shitty if Shitty shaved, because he's always suspected that Shitty would be pretty hot without his 'stache.

The woman is very pretty. Which doesn't particularly do anything for Bitty, but he can appreciate it aesthetically. And she's not super-skinny with strangely large breasts, nor does she have strange caked-on pornstar makeup or those weird super-long nails that just look uncomfortable. He hasn't watched that much porn involving women, but those are the things that tend to distract him on the rare occasion that he has. This woman is curvy and soft, with just a little bit of pudge on her tummy. She looks like she'd be very comfortable and good at cuddling, which he figures maybe translates to nice to touch during sex.

Honestly, thinking about how soft and cuddly the woman is has calmed his erection down some. He assumes he's the only one having that reaction, though.

The porn doesn't try to have plot or anything; it opens with the three of them just talking to the camera a little, introducing themselves and their relationship, and then it kind of just goes right into sex. But not right into the hard, pounding stuff—it actually starts out with one of the guys picking out lingerie for the woman to wear, then the two guys go and make out for a bit while she's changing into it.

The making out is good. Not super hot and heavy, but fun enough to watch. When the woman gets back, Bitty hears murmurs of "Nice" from either side. She does look very nice in it—it's red and sheer enough you can see her nipples through the fabric as it clings to her soft, round breasts, with a little flared skirt that accents her hips. He can definitely see how it would get a guy turned on. Breasts are probably nice to touch. Soft. Snuggly. Bitty shakes his head—he really needs to watch the guys instead of thinking about how cuddly the woman is.

While the woman and one of the guys start making out, more intense than the two guys had been, the second guy sits back and watches. Eventually he takes off his shirt, then pulls out his dick and starts stroking himself, and okay, _now_ Bitty's erection is coming back full-force. He's not really sure what's going on with the other guy and the girl and the making out, but this guy's cock is huge and very pretty and yes, Bitty could watch this guy get himself off anytime.

Jack nudges himself a little closer, and Bitty looks over. Bitty's shorts are a little tight, so even as he's getting fully hard they're keeping the show down to a bulge if anyone looked—Jack's are a lot looser, and are fully tented. Bitty bites his lip, thinking about what he knows is under that tent. God, he'd rather watch Jack jerk off than the guy in the porn any day. His skin burns where it's pressed against Jack's.

But Jack is not putting on a show yet, so Bitty looks back up to the screen.

Oh, my. The girl is settling herself back against the pillows on the bed, and the two guys are standing at the foot of the bed, making out again. They've got each other down to just their underwear, black boxer briefs that do pretty much nothing to hide their bulging erections. The heads of both their cocks are peeking up out of their underwear, and as Guy A grabs Guy B's ass and grinds their hips together the camera gets a nice shot from the side as those heads rub against each other. Bitty gasps and has to bite down on his lip hard to keep from making a louder noise, because _lord_ he loves how his dick feels rubbing against Jack's.

Then Guy A his hand up into the other guy's hair and yanks his head back, and Guy B falls to his knees, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Bitty can't help elbowing Jack and grinning up at him, because he has probably never seen something in a porn that reminded him so forcefully of Jack during sex. Pulling Jack's hair is a surefire way to get instant submission from him, and Guy B looks like he can relate.

Jack smirks back down at Bitty and mumbles "shut up"—but then his eyes travel slowly down Bitty's bare chest and stop at his crotch. The smirk fades as he stares at the situation in Bitty's shorts. Bitty has no clue if any of the other guys are actually touching themselves yet, so he's not quite ready to stick his hand down his pants, but he slides one hand across the shiny fabric to the fairly significant bump that's formed under it. He watches Jack's face as he presses down near the base of his cock then moves his hand slowly upward, one long stroke root to tip.

It may have been a tactical error; he'd thought touching himself a little would take some of the pressure off, but now he just wants to keep going. Especially with Jack looking at him like _that_. But he stops when he gets to the end and rests his hand on his stomach. Jack's eyes meet his again when he's done, and for a few seconds Bitty is pretty sure he's about to find himself tossed over his boyfriend's shoulder and manhandled into the bedroom (and he would be more than fine with that right now, thank you). But Jack takes a deep, if shaky, breath, and finally turns to look back up at the screen. Bitty looks back up, too.

The woman is lying on the bed, watching the men and fingering herself. She has one breast pulled out of her lacy, sheer dress and is using one hand to play with the nipple, while her other hand is two fingers deep in her own pussy. Now, Bitty might not be turned on by her body, he might not _want_ her the way he wants the men on the screen, but a person getting off is a person getting off, and just seeing her enjoy herself is pretty damn sexy. Not sexy enough, though, to hold his attention when he can instead turn it to the two men on screen.

Guy B is still on his knees, but he's got Guy A's underwear pulled down now and is giving A a very sloppy, very enthusiastic blowjob. Guy A still has a huge dick, so B can't get most of it into his mouth at one time, but he sure as hell is trying. Then, while Bitty is watching, Guy A grabs Guy B's hair again and pulls him roughly off of his cock. A climbs onto the bed and starts going down on the girl… which results in his ass sticking up in the air toward the camera. And toward Guy B's face. B apparently knows exactly what to do with this, because he wastes no time in getting up on the bed as well and spreading A's cheeks wide before sliding his flattened tongue over his hole.

Bitty hears some murmuring from the Ransom-and-Holster side of the room. "Ho shit." "Holy fuck." "He's just going for it."

Bitty rolls his eyes.

"Don't even try to tell me y'all've never seen rimming in a porn before," he says loudly, making sure to keep his eyes on the TV.

"Well, _yeah_ ," Holster says, "but this is, like… more real than normal porn, right? These people are all actually in a relationship, and the girl is clearly actually enjoying herself, not those weird fake noises most girls in porn make. So like… this guy is actually for real rimming his boyfriend. People don't do that in real life."

Bitty has to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud, but he might as well have saved himself the effort because Jack snorts loudly and goes, "No, no, of course not, people definitely do not do that for real in real life, because it definitely does not feel fucking amazing."

At least when Bitty loses it, throwing his head back and cackling into his boyfriend's shoulder, Shitty does as well, so he doesn't feel too bad.

"Seriously?" Holster asks.

"Bro, eyes _forward_ ," Ransom says, and it sounds like there's a bit of a scuffle over there.

"Okay, but eventually I am going to need deets about this," Holster says, then it's finally quiet again. Except for the very enthusiastic sounds coming from the television.

The rimming itself is pretty hot, not least of all because Bitty does know exactly how fucking amazing it feels. And the guy doing it is moaning almost as much as the guy receiving, slowly working himself over with the hand that's not gripping the other guy's ass cheek. Bitty's not even sure where he wants to look, at the guy's tongue or at his dick.

His own dick is getting harder and harder to ignore, trapped in his briefs under his little red shorts. He can tell just from the sounds that on his left, Shitty's got his hand down his pants already. So Bitty wouldn't be the first to give in. He's not sure what's going on on the other end of the room, beyond Jack, but he's also not sure he cares right now. He finally slides his right hand down and in, sighing in relief when he wraps it around his dick.

The sigh is quiet, but it clearly gets Jack's attention. He sees Jack's head lift out of the corner of his eye, and when he looks over, Jack's eyes are glued to his shorts, watching the lump of his hand move slowly up and down. That alone gets him even hornier, but he's worried that if he speeds up too much everyone will hear.

So instead, Bitty gets out his frustration by nipping at Jack's bicep. Kind of hard. He's rewarded with Jack's head immediately falling back onto the pillow, his eyes closed. Then Jack's hand is down his own pants, and _dear_ _god_ , watching him is way hotter than the porn.

When Bitty finally does look back up at the screen, the camera has moved so it's more focused on the woman getting eaten out, which honestly doesn't interest him at all. He closes his eyes for a moment and focuses on all the tiny sounds coming from Jack—his hand moving under his shorts, his breathing getting rough and hitching now and then, little noises in his throat that probably nobody with their head not right up next to him can hear. Bitty throws his left arm over his eyes and pretends the bright TV isn't even there for a moment, pretends he and Jack are just lying there in the dark getting off.

Only, he can hear the other guys, too. He imagines they're all just lying there in the dark, no TV, no porn, just all jacking off together. And holy lord, that is hot.

Now, look, Bitty has never looked at Ransom or Holster or Shitty and _wanted_ , not the way he has when he's looked at Jack for a long time now. But they're all very attractive, well-built young men, and honestly if they weren't his friends, teammates, and Hausmates, if any one of them were just some random guy he met at a party, he wouldn't be at all averse to hooking up with them.

And now here he is, poor little gay boy from Georgia, lying there in a dark room literally _surrounded_ by beautiful half-naked men, all of whom have their hands on their dicks.

He feels Jack shifting beside him, and peeks out from under his arm to find that Jack has rolled over to face him and is propped up on an elbow, staring openly as his hand continues its slow up-and-down.

Bitty pulls his hand out of his shorts and, before he can think too hard about what he's doing, slides both his hands into Jack's hair and pulls Jack down into a scorching kiss. The skin of Jack's chest and his smattering of rough hair brush against Bitty's nipples as their bodies press together, sending a jolt down his spine, and he throws his own leg over Jack's to try to pull them closer together.

When Jack's hand brushes by his dick he thinks he's going to lose it, but it turns out Jack is just pulling his hand out of his own pants so he can stick it down Bitty's and grab Bitty's ass.

The tiny part of Bitty's brain that isn't completely overcome with lust at the moment almost starts to feel guilty—heavy making out and grinding against each other definitely isn't an approved activity according to Holster's list of rules, and yes it is Jack's apartment and yes they all invited themselves over when Bitty had been planning to spend the night doing something right along these lines, but that doesn't mean it's necessarily okay to subject them to this.

Then he hears a quiet conversation happening behind Jack:

"Fuck _yes_."

"Holtzy, the same rules apply if we're watching a live-action porn starring our bros, right? Please tell me I'm not supposed to be ignoring this shit."

"Hell yes they do. C'mon, bro, if they don't want us to watch they'll take it to the bedroom."

Well, then. Can't get a clearer invitation than that.

And hell, no, he's not taking it to the bedroom, not if everyone involved is down with the alternative, because quite honestly he never thought he'd _actually_ get a chance to indulge his exhibitionist side like this. And Jack… well, if Bitty is enjoying it, Jack will enjoy it.

So instead of feeling guilty, he uses the leg he's got around Jack to hike himself up a little, just enough that he can guide Jack's mouth down to his neck. Then he pulls and rolls Jack on top of him, so he's pressed down into the soft carpet by 200+ pounds of hard muscle. He lets himself moan, just a little, as Jack sucks a mark into the side of his throat. Jack is rolling his hips shamelessly, fingers still digging into the meat of Bitty's ass, until he stops moving and brings his lips up to Bitty's ear.

"I want to get my mouth on you," he says, quietly enough that the other guys can't hear.

"Sweetheart, it already was," Bitty replies oh-so-innocently. Jack nips him on the ear for it.

"You know what I mean," he whispers, making Bitty shiver. "I want you to come down my throat. Please, Bits."

Bitty can't manage a response, just nods frantically and starts pushing at Jack's shoulders.

Jack moves down his body, sucking open-mouthed kisses onto the skin as he goes, and Bitty hopes to god he has some marks from it tomorrow. He tangles his fingers in Jack's hair, tightening them enough that he knows it'll hurt just a little, just enough, just how Jack likes it. When Jack pauses in his downward journey, panting into Bitty's skin, Bitty pulls harder, yanking Jack's head down until it's even with his crotch.

"Holy fucking fuck," he hears Holster whisper. Bitty's dick twitches at the reminder that they have an audience.

Then Jack is reaching into his shorts, pushing the fabric down enough to get the access he needs. Jack's hot hand on his dick pulls a short moan out of him, but it's cut off by a gasp when the hand is quickly replaced with the wet heat of Jack's mouth. He takes Bitty's dick in all the way, going down until Bitty can feel the back of his throat in one smooth motion.

" _Shit,_ bro!"

"Did you fucking see that?"

Ransom and Holster aren't being quiet in their appreciation anymore—they sound more like they're rinkside at a game than watching their friends having sex. Bitty can feel their eyes like a physical pressure, his skin tingling with it, heightening every wet slide of Jack's tongue or squeeze of his throat.

"Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you are a beautiful fucking man of many, many talents," Shitty says, and he sounds more awestruck than turned on. Bitty tightens his hand in Jack's hair, because he knows there's about a 75% chance that comment will make Jack laugh, which is not a good idea while deepthroating one's boyfriend. The hair pulling proves to be a sufficient distraction, though, enough that Jack moans, deep and low.

"Fuck, baby." Bitty doesn't even realize he's saying anything until he hears the words coming out of his own mouth. Jack swallows around him again, then pulls back. He swirls his tongue around the head, then pulls off with a gasp. Bitty looks down just in time to see Jack wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at him with fiery eyes. He takes a couple of panting breaths and then his mouth is around Bitty again, sucking hard.

He bobs up and down a couple of times, but then stills with just a couple of inches in his mouth. He braces himself on his elbows between Bitty's hips and slides his hands under Bitty's ass, his mouth going slightly slack, and Bitty knows exactly what Jack wants him to do.

He uses his grip on Jack's hair to adjust the angle of his head just enough that Bitty can see where he's disappearing into Jack's mouth. He reaches down with his other hand and traces around Jack's lips where they're sealed onto his skin.

"You are so good for me, baby. Look at you."

He bends his knees a little, enough to put his feet flat on the floor, then pushes his hips up and watches himself slide into the ring of Jack's lips. He doesn't go all the way in—he can either fuck Jack's face _or_ get deepthroated, they've done this enough times to know that both isn't a great idea. And since they're putting on a show, making Jack gag is even less ideal than usual.

He hears a low moan off to his right, making him realize that he can also hear the movement of skin on skin that makes it clear that the other guys aren't just idly watching. The porn on the TV is all but forgotten, he knows—all eyes are on them, and their friends are getting off on this as surely as they were getting off on what they were watching before.

The knowledge spurs Bitty to move a little faster, snapping his hips up and pulling them back slowly until even that gets to be not enough and he's fucking hard and fast, eyes glued to Jack's face as Jack's tongue works him over, unseen.

He can feel the heat building, tightening low in his gut. He finally gives in to curiosity and glances over toward Ransom and Holster—and holy shit, Holster's hand is down the front of his shorts but Ransom's got his dick most of the way out and it's large and leaking enough that Bitty can see the head shining even in the low light of the television screen. He snaps his eyes back to Jack before he freaks Ransom out (even if they're down for watching him, he's still not entirely sure they're comfortable with the reverse), but all he can think about is the way Ransom's hand came up and over the head, spreading the precome with his thumb, all of that there because of Bitty, because Rans is watching him fuck Jack's face—

"Fuck, Jack, I'm gonna—"

Jack immediately pushes Bitty's hips down and swallows him whole, and between Jack's throat constricting around him and hot guys on every side of him burning his skin with their gaze, the sound of their pleasure echoing in his ears, he comes as hard as he ever has. He's not even sure what sounds he makes, too focused on the waves of pleasure shooting through him, making him shudder again and again.

Jack stills when Bitty finishes pulsing, just holding him in his mouth while he comes down. Bitty idly pets Jack's hair while he does, but once he's recovered enough he grabs it again and pulls Jack up into a kiss. He came far enough back in Jack's throat that there's not a lot of the taste still in his mouth, but there's enough.

"Holy shit, that was the single hottest thing I have ever seen with my own two eyeholes."

"Yeah, I'm not straight anymore, bro."

"I think we're all big enough men to admit that no one in this room has ever been completely straight and it's only the compulsory heteronormativity of our culture that ever convinced us we were."

It's quiet for a moment, and Bitty glances over Jack's shoulder to see that at some point, someone paused the porn they were all supposed to be watching.

"Well, I guess I'll, uh… turn the video back on," Shitty says, not sounding terribly enthusiastic.

"Shit, man, I don't think porn's gonna do much for me right now," Ransom replies, and Bitty pulls back from kissing Jack, an idea forming in his head.

He presses their foreheads together, looking into Jack's eyes. "You still hungry, honey?" he murmurs, then bites his lip as he watches Jack realize what he means.

"Yeah," Jack says slowly. "Yeah, I am. You sure?"

Bitty nods. He's sure, but he's got to make sure Jack is. Yes, this is a fantasy they've talked about several times, but some fantasies are better off staying fantasies. Letting your boyfriend loan you out is definitely one that could fall into that category. "What's your color, sweetheart?"

"Green," Jack says. His voice is a little breathy but confident, and his eyes are clear, and that's all Bitty needs to know. He grins and strokes Jack's cheek.

"All right, boys," he says, glancing to one side and then the other. "Who's got next?"

He smirks as he takes in the gobsmacked looks on his friends' faces. He can practically hear the records scratching in their heads. Jack's eyes are still on him, loyal and adoring.

"What?" Holster finally asks.

"Next what?" Ransom adds helpfully.

"What do y'all take me for?" Bitty asks, shaking his head. "I'm not gonna have all that fun right in front of you and then not share. Come on, don't y'all wanna find out just how good Jack is at this?" He purrs the last few words, running his fingers through Jack's hair again and letting them tug ever so slightly as they tangle in it.

Shitty is the first to speak up. "Bro, are there rainchecks available on this? Because Lardo would fuckin' kill me if I got a blowjob from Jack when she's not around to watch. That's, like, number five on her list of fantasies she doesn't expect to ever get fulfilled. Although I gotta tell you, watching me blow Jack is number three."

Bitty laughs and even Jack smiles, although his gaze is still trained on Bitty. Jack is surrounded by hot guys, is probably about to have sex with at least one of them, and he can't take his eyes off Bitty. Bitty can feel himself falling a little more in love, something he keeps thinking isn't possible until it happens, again and again.

"We'll see how tonight goes," Bitty says, then turns to the other two. "Rans? Holster? I can't promise this'll happen again if it's not to make Lardo happy."

Ransom nods enthusiastically, and Holster turns to look at him, clearly shocked. His eyes shift back and forth between Jack and Ransom a few times, and Bitty can see the little seeds of jealousy forming there. But that's not his problem, nor is it Jack's. Everyone here is an adult. Hopefully Ransom and Holster can work their shit out for themselves.

Bitty kisses Jack gently. "Okay, darlin'," he says when he pulls back, "you go show Ransom a good time, okay? I'll be right here watching."

Jack nods, then gives him another quick kiss before climbing off of him. Ransom had been sitting right next to Jack originally, so it only takes a second for Jack to crawl over to him.

"Now, Ransom, sweetheart," Bitty says, "you're obviously a little bigger'n me, so you let Jack control the movement, okay? I know exactly how deep I can go without causing any problems, and anyhow, even me Jack can take deeper if he's doing it instead of me."

"Yeah, okay," Ransom says. Jack is kneeling in front of him now, but Ransom's eyes are open wide and he sounds a little bit terrified. He's still hard and leaking, though, with his cock sticking up out of his sweatpants.

"I don't have to do anything you don't want me to," Jack says, shaking his head and shrugging. "But if you want me to, lie back and relax. And stop looking at me like that, you're creeping me out, man. I'm not a ghost."

That gets Ransom to laugh a little, and he looks a bit less freaked out as he lays back against his pillow. "Nah, you're just an incredibly hot NHL star who's about to suck my dick. No big."

Jack shrugs and reaches out with a smirk, sliding his hand into Ransom's pants. Ransom gasps, his eyes falling closed.

"Incredibly hot NHL star who's walked in on you naked with some chick at least three separate times," Jack points out. He settles himself between Ransom's legs and gives him a slow, long stroke. "You really think I've never thought about sucking this dick before? Remember the time I walked in on you going down on March? I definitely got off that night thinking about being in the middle of that."

"Fuck," Ransom breathes.

Holster looks torn between jealousy and arousal. "Well, fuck, Jack," he says, "if you spent our whole time in the Haus together lusting after Ransom, how come Bits was the first teammate you ever hooked up with?"

Jack glances at him, running his eyes up and down Holster's huge, bare chest, before turning them back to Ransom, who he's stroking in earnest now. "Not just Ransom. Christ, have you seen our entire team, Holtz?"

Holster swallows. To Bitty, he looks like he's trying desperately not to let this conversation turn him on. "So what, we're hot enough to think about when you're jerking it but not hot enough for a hookup?"

Jack looks at him oddly, like Holster should have figured this out already. "Casual hookups within the team would have been a terrible idea, and I wasn't in love with the rest of you," he says, then bends down to wrap his lips around the head of Ransom's cock.

Bitty is pretty sure he shouldn't be overcome with affection when he's watching his boyfriend slide another man's dick into his mouth, but here he is.

Overcome with affection, yes, but also way too fucking horny for having come five minutes ago. He won't be able to get it up again just yet, but _damn_ , Jack and Rans both look good. He kinda wishes he could take a video of this for lonely nights when Jack is on the road.

Ransom moans loudly as Jack takes him in deeper. "Holy fucking fuck. Shit. Fuck, that's good. He's so good."

Holster clenches his jaw, then looks at Bitty. "You're really fine with this?"

"I am so fine with this," Bitty breathes. He takes in Holster for a moment, the flush on his cheeks and chest, the significant tent in his shorts, the strained look in his eyes. Half of him wants to tell Jack to stop and let Holster take over, but he's not even sure Holster would be willing to. He and Rans have been dancing around each other for so long, it might be nearly impossible to get them past it at this point. All Bitty can do is focus on Jack.

Bitty crawls over and kneels next to Jack. He bends over and scrapes his teeth across Jack's ear, relishing Jack's muffled whimper.

"You have no idea how hot you look, sweetheart," he murmurs, low and heated, nuzzling the shell of Jack's ear. "And you're doing such a good job for me. I'm gonna fuck you so hard tomorrow night, and I'll be thinking about how you looked with another guy's cock in your mouth. Will you be thinking about how he tasted, honey? How it feels to have your mouth stretched around something so much bigger?"

Jack moans, pulling an answering moan from Ransom. Bitty grins, then reaches down into Jack's shorts. He's been so incredibly good, he deserves a bit of a reward. Bitty wraps a hand around him, giving him a couple good pulls that make him whimper around Ransom's dick before pulling his hand back out.

"Now, you better not come just yet," Bitty tells him, "not 'til I tell you. But when you do I'll make sure it's spectacular, okay, baby?"

"Holy fuck, Bits," Holster says, staring at Bitty with wide eyes. His hand has wandered back into his shorts. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me at all that you're such a dommy little shit."

Bitty smirks at him.

"So, uh." Holster's eyes graze over Bitty's body. "Is Jack the only one who's allowed to play with other people here, or…"

Bitty cocks his head to one side, considering the hungry look on Holster's face. It's not _really_ directed at Bitty, or at least not his body, he can tell that much.

"I know I'm not the one you want to play with, darlin'," he says. "But now I am wondering if you're just looking for someone to boss you around a little." He cocks one eyebrow and holds Holster's gaze over the back of Jack's head. From the way Ransom is moaning, it doesn't sound like he's listening to their exchange. "Is that what you need, Holtzy? You need someone to tell you what to do so you can get what you really want?"

Holster's cheeks are blazing, but he doesn't avert his eyes. In fact, he takes a breath and arranges his face into a mask of false bravado. "Trust me, Bits, I think you're fuckin' hot. I've thought about what could happen if I got you alone after a kegster plenty of times."

"That's very sweet of you," Bitty says, "and trust me, the feeling's mutual. But honey, you heard what Jack said. Casual hookups within the team aren't a good idea. Jack doesn't have to get on the ice with y'all anymore." He reaches out and tilts Holster's face closer to his with a finger under his chin. "But don't worry, darlin', I'll help you get what you really want, just like Jack did. You trust me?"

Holster nods, entranced.

"Good." He touches Jack's shoulder. "Jack, honey, slow down a little, okay? We don't want Rans to come just yet." Jack grunts in reply, pulling off except for the last couple inches and working the rest of Ransom's dick with his hand. Bitty looks back up at Holster, reaching up to cup his face in one hand. "Okay, Holster, sweetheart. You're gonna do what I tell you, you understand? If you really, really can't, you say 'pop tart' and I'll back right off. But first you think about whether you _really_ don't wanna do it, or if you just need to push past a little bit of fear, okay? But the second you say 'pop tart' I won't push. Got it?"

Holster nods again.

"All righty, then. Why don't you get those shorts off, first? I think we're well past the point of worrying about nudity."

"I heard that!" Shitty calls out, still watching the proceedings from the other side of the room. Bitty jumps a little—he'd almost forgotten Shitty was there. "If Holster gets to be naked, so do I!" He ambles over and drops trou right in front of them, then plops down in an armchair nearby, erection proudly on display. "You folks don't mind if I get a better seat for this show, do you? I'm not about to participate without talking it over with Lardo first, but there's no way in hell I'm going back to watching the porno while this shit's going down."

Jack pulls off of Ransom long enough to say, "Trust me, if you're not participating, literally nobody cares what you do, Shits," his voice rough, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Anyhow," Bitty says, rolling his eyes. "Jack, you get back to what you were doing. Holster, go ahead and get your shorts off. There you go." He eyes Holster's erection for a moment. It's long, but not as thick as Ransom's or even Jack's, and Bitty can't help but wonder what it would feel like to ride him. Casual hookups within the team are a bad idea, but Holster and Ransom will be graduating soon… "Now get your eyes off me, Holtzy, and you watch what Jack's doing for a minute or two, okay? And _don't_ ," he adds when Holster's hand wanders toward his cock, "touch yourself." Holster glances at him, but puts his hand down before turning this attention back to Jack and Ransom.

Bitty leans down and whispers in Jack's ear, "Why don't you put on a show for him, sweetpea?"

Jack nods a little, then slides down to take Ransom as deep as he can. He swallows, pulling a string of curses from Ransom, whose head is thrown back and eyes shut tight.

Jack bobs his head a few times, then pulls back and off, wiping his mouth quickly and gasping in a deep breath before going back down. The next time he pulls off, he flattens his tongue and runs it around the head of Ransom's dick, then flicks it at the slit a few times before moving down to suck and lick at Ransom's balls while working his dick with his hand.

Bitty looks up at Holster, who's biting his lip by this point, clearly enraptured. "All right, Holtzy, you can touch yourself. But instead of Jack, now why don't you keep your eyes on Ransom's face?"

Holster draws in a shaky breath before taking himself in hand. His eyes shift up to Ransom's face, as instructed. Bitty watches him closely, and his expression is slightly pained. He pumps himself a few times, then lets his eyes fall shut.

"Ah-ah, Holster, you heard me," Bitty reprimands him. His eyes fly open again and refocus on Ransom, a new blush spreading across his cheeks.

Bitty gets up and walks around so he's behind Holster. Holster's sitting back on his heels, so when Bitty drops to one knee he can easily reach his ear.

"I know part of you loves watching this and part of you hates it," he says softly, so Jack and Ransom can't hear. Holster gasps quietly at Bitty's breath hitting his ear, and Bitty lets one hand come up to play with the hair at the nape of Holster's neck. "And I understand why. I can enjoy this because I know Jack's doing it for me and only me. He's mine, and he's mine to loan out to y'all if that's what I want to do with him. If I weren't sure about that, I'd just about die watching this."

He pauses for a second and glances at Holster's face. His jaw is clenched again, and there's a slight grimace in the set of his mouth.

"But darlin'," Bitty continued, "you look down at what Jack's doing for a second. Good, right. That looks pretty hot, don't it? I mean, I think it looks unbearably hot, but like I said, I have reason to. But watch Rans again for a minute. Now, I ask you, if a guy who looks like Jack were sucking your dick, don't you think you'd be watching him a little more? Trust me, I know from experience the answer is yes. So why is Ransom mostly keepin' his eyes closed? I mean, sure, he's glancing down now and then, but you were watching me before, weren't you? I couldn't keep my eyes off Jack when he had his mouth on me. I never can. So here's what I think, Holtzy."

Bitty moves closer, brushing his nose lightly against Holster's ear. He can smell the lingering remnants of Holster's aftershave, something woodsy that Bitty thinks he'd find wildly attractive on some nameless guy dancing up against him at a party. He lets his lips brush Holster's skin just the tiniest bit as he says, "I would bet you any amount of money that that boy is keeping his eyes closed because he's imagining that that's you down there instead of Jack."

Holster draws in a sharp, hissing breath, and if Bitty had been the least bit unsure he knows for certain he's got this boy's number now. He lets the hand playing with Holster's hair trail lightly down the skin of his back, watching the shudder that follows it.

"Now, why don't you show me how much you like that idea, hm? Imagine that's Ransom's hand on your dick instead of yours."

Holster lets out a small moan. He'd been jacking off sort of halfheartedly before, but now his hand starts moving faster and harder, his other hand moving down to tug at his balls.

Jack is licking his way back up Ransom's dick, but before he can swallow it back down Bitty puts a hand on his shoulder. Jack stills for a moment, and Bitty leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Keep it light, okay, sweetheart? Make sure he won't come." Jack nods and starts sucking just at the tip.

Next, Bitty crawls around Holster and lowers himself down, lying on the floor with his chin on his hands so he can whisper into Ransom's ear.

"Ransom, you look so good getting your dick sucked by my boyfriend, you know that? He's so fucking good at it, isn't he?"

Ransom nods, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, Bits. Fuck yeah."

"Good, I'm glad you like it. But I think you should take a look, 'cause you're not the only one enjoyin' himself. Take a look at how worked up you've got Holster." Ransom opens his eyes, blinking up and zeroing in on where Holster is stroking himself. "Now look, you and I both know you want Jack, and hell, not like I can blame you on that one. But I think you and I both also know he's not your first choice here. And trust me, sugar, Holtzy's not looking at Jack. That's all for you, Rans. I think that boy would do just about anything you asked him to right now. And there are so many things you'd like to ask him to do, aren't there?"

Ransom bites his lip, but fails to hold back a whimper as he nods frantically.

Bitty pushes back to sit up. How these two have never done more than drunkenly make out a couple times is beyond him; the desperation is just radiating off of them in waves.

"Holster, why don't you get a little closer here? That's right, sugar." He arranges Holster so he's within easy reach for Ransom. Both of them look a little scared, but he goes willingly. "Now, I think Mr. Oluransi would just love to help you out there, wouldn't you, Ransom?"

"Uh… Uh-huh," Ransom pants. He closes his eyes for a second and Jack does something interesting with his tongue, but then they snap back open and lock onto Holster's.

"Well go on, then, honey," Bitty prompts. When Ransom just swallows and keeps staring, Bitty sighs and puts on a sterner voice. "Reach out and play with his balls, Ransom. Make him feel good. You know you can, you know he wants you to. Now _do it_."

Ransom takes a breath, then finally reaches up and starts massaging Holster's balls, even sliding one finger back behind them.

Holster's head falls back immediately on loud moan. "Fuck, Rans, yeah. Just like that. _Fuck_."

Jack has pulled back, retreating down to lick at Ransom's sack himself so he can watch the show more easily. Bitty stands up and walks slowly around behind Holster, taking stock of the situation. Shitty is still in his armchair, watching raptly but silently, one hand on his dick and one hand down between his own legs. Ransom seems to be quickly getting over his shyness, sliding his hand up and onto Holster's dick.

"Holster, you damn well better kiss that boy. Jack, honey, stand up." Jack jumps to obey, and Bitty rewards him by pulling him down into a deep kiss. He can taste Ransom's musk on Jack's tongue, and his own dick decides it's been dormant long enough and starts to fill out again in his shorts. When he looks down, he sees that Holster has taken his advice. With Jack out of the way, he's lying half on top of Ransom, and they've got their tongues down each other's throats and their hands on each other's dicks.

"Jack, sweetheart," Bitty says softly, gripping Jack by the hips. He waits until he has Jack's full attention before continuing. "Why don't you head on into our bedroom, strip down, and wait for me on our bed? And don't you dare touch yourself 'til I get there, mister."

Jack nods, then drops a soft kiss on Bitty's lips. "Yes, sir," he says softly, barely breaking the kiss.

Bitty smiles and steps back, nodding toward the bedroom. "I'll be right there, baby."

Thankfully, as he watches Jack make his way into the hallway, Shitty speaks up.

"So, ah, Lardo just got out of studio," he says, waving his phone. "I think I'm gonna retreat to the spare room and get some FaceTime action, if you know what I mean. Maybe she'll be less annoyed she missed this party if she at least gets to watch one of us come."

Bitty gives Shitty a grateful smile. Ransom and Holster are still kissing passionately on the floor, though their dicks have been forgotten in favor of getting their hands on as much of each other's bodies as possible. Bitty's glad he doesn't have to push Shitty to clear out before things get any heavier there; those two are going to need some privacy once they've come down from what will probably be amazing—life-changing, maybe?—orgasms.

"You're a devious little shit, Bits," Shitty mutters into his ear with a wink as he leaves.

Once Shitty is out, Bitty heads back to Jack's bedroom. He shuts the door behind him, then pauses to take in the gorgeous sight before him—Jack is lying on his back in the middle of the bed, still rock-hard. He has one arm over his eyes, the other hand gripping the comforter like it's a struggle not to touch himself.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Bitty asks as he crawls onto the bed. "You were amazing out there, Jack, perfect. Anything you want, baby."

"Just touch me." Jack's voice is strained in desperation. "You, I just—I need you, Bits."

Bitty wraps himself around his gorgeous boyfriend, nestling his head snugly under Jack's chin and reaching up to pull Jack's arm off his face and down around Bitty's body. Jack wraps his other arm around Bitty on his own, and Bitty can feel Jack's face nuzzling into his hair.

Bitty slides his hand down and around Jack's cock, moaning a little at the feel of the smooth skin.

As soon as Bitty grips him and starts to move, Jack comes alive. His nails dig into Bitty's skin, his cries are only barely muffled by Bitty's hair. Bitty works his thigh between Jack's legs, presses up so it can put some pressure behind his balls, and then Jack is rocking down against it and up into Bitty's hand.

"Come for me, baby," Bitty pants. "C'mon, I wanna feel you all over me. Come for me, Jack."

It takes just a couple more strokes before Jack's entire body seizes up and Bitty's hand is covered in stream after stream of come. Jack has to have been holding off for a while, because his orgasm goes on for longer than Bitty expects and by the end of it he's spilled a truly impressive amount.

As Jack comes down, panting, Bitty takes his come-covered hand and wraps it around himself. He props himself up with his other elbow and kisses Jack deeply as he strokes himself, slowly at first but gaining speed. Given that he's already come once tonight, it takes surprisingly little time until he can feel himself creeping close to the edge.

"Where do you want me to come, baby? Anywhere you want it, just tell me."

Jack groans, then says, "On my, um. In my ass, Bits, but don't bother with prepping me and fucking me. Just… just get the come in there, yeah?"

Bitty nods, then pushes up to a kneel to arrange Jack. Jack bends his legs, then Bitty pulls one thigh over his shoulder and spreads Jack's ass cheeks. He remembers the rimming in the porn, but they don't have time for that right now. Maybe tomorrow, when they can clean up properly.

As it is, he goes back to jacking himself off, rubbing the head of his dick against Jack's hole. He watches the hole flutter and twitch at the contact, and somehow that's what sends him over the edge. He shoves the tip right up against the hole as he comes, watching the come fill it up and leak out, getting all over Jack and all over his own dick. Jack moans, and Bitty presses the tip just a tiny bit inside as he pulses one last time.

When he's done, he wants to just collapse on top of Jack. But he knows Jack is going to need a lot of attention after doing something like that for the first time, and that should start with getting cleaned up. So Bitty gets up and finds the extra-soft washcloths Jack likes and gets one warm and wet.

Jack's eyes are still closed when he gets back, but he knows Jack isn't asleep. Jack confirms this when he lifts his bottom up a bit to make it easier for Bitty to wipe him off.

Once they're clean, Bitty lies down and pulls Jack close. Jack clings to him, burying his face in Bitty's chest.

"How'd that feel, sweetpea?" Bitty asks, stroking Jack's hair gently.

"I liked it," Jack says into his skin, muffled. "I'm glad you got those two together, fucking finally, but I'd gladly do anything you wanted me to do with any of them." He finally looks up at Bitty, and Bitty wants to kiss the vulnerability right out of his expression. "But it's only for you, Bits."

"I know, baby," Bitty says, and kisses Jack on the forehead. "I know that. You heard what I told Holster, there's no way I could enjoy that if I weren't completely and totally sure that whatever you do with anyone else, you're only doing it because you're mine."

"I—I don't think I want to share you like that," Jack says, dropping his eyes back down to Bitty's chest. "I'm sorry, I know that's not fair at all, it's selfish—"

"Lord, Jack!" Bitty has to laugh a little. This boy. "That's not selfish, sweetheart—you're the _normal_ one there, not me. I swear, Jack, you will never, ever, ever have to share me. Not unless you decide you want to. But if you never do, I am more than fine with that. And if you decide you never want me to share you again, that's fine, too. But don't you dare think that letting me know your limits isn't fair. I will never need anyone but you to be happy."

Jack looks back up at him, a shy smile spreading across his lips. "Never?"

"Never."

"I like the sound of that."

Bitty rakes his fingers through Jack's hair, grinning. "So do I, baby. That's why I said it. I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you, too, Bits," Jack says, and pulls him down into a kiss.

They kiss a few more times, then settle in for a nice long cuddle, wrapped tight around each other.

After a couple of minutes. Jack raises his head again. He reaches up and traces Bitty's face with one fingertip. Bitty closes his eyes, the touch sending a shiver over his skin.

"Bitty," Jack says quietly, "you know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, right?"

Bitty can feel himself blush bright and hot as his eyes blink open. They've never talked about this, not in so many words, even if it does feel like an inevitability. Sure, they haven't been together for quite a year yet, even—but their history is so much longer than that.

"Well, I'd certainly hoped," he says, and gives Jack a smile that he intends to be coy but he knows probably just looks shy and flustered.

"Then this is me telling you," Jack says, with a smile that's both more confident and terribly, beautifully gentle, "so you don't have to hope."

"Where on earth did this come from, Mr. Zimmermann?" Bitty brushes a bit of Jack's hair off his forehead.

"I guess I just… I know you're fine—you're more than fine—with what we did, but I still feel like I need to make it totally clear, you know. Where we stand. That whatever we do or don't do, together or with anyone else, it's always, _always_ gonna come back to me and you, okay? To this. As long as you want that, too."

Bitty nods. "I do, honey," he says softly. "I always will."

"Good," Jack replies. "That's the best thing I've ever heard. Whatever else you want, Bits, I'll give you anything, I'll do anything for you, as long as I can have that."

"You ridiculous man," Bitty says, burying his face in Jack's hair so he won't cry. "Of course you have that."

They lie there for another minute, basking in what they've just shared, until Bitty pulls back to look down at Jack.

"You think Holster and Ransom are having this conversation right now?"

Jack laughs. "I seriously doubt they're jumping right to that. If they decide by tomorrow they're dating, I think that'll be enough progress for the moment. I think they'll get there, though, eventually."

"I hope so," Bitty says, and kisses Jack again. "I hope everyone we love can be as happy as I am right now."

Jack just rolls him onto his back and kisses him senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://porcupine-girl.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'll be at 221B Con April 7-10, if you'll be there I'd love to squeal about Check Please! or Supernatural with you!


End file.
